Noritaka Funamizu
, sometimes credited as Poo, is a Japanese video game designer, director and producer formerly employed by Capcom. In 2004, he left Capcom to help found Crafts & Meister. Career Funamizu was employed by Capcom in . Prior to that, he wrote for Beep as a part-time contributor until he was invited into the company by senior staff. When he joined Capcom, he befriended fellow Capcom designer Yoshiki Okamoto while playing a game of catchball. During the late 1980s and up until the mid-1990s, Funamizu designed and co-designed several of the company's arcade games, including games in the Street Fighter serieshttps://www.gamespot.com/articles/street-fighter-producer-forms-new-studio/1100-6109057/ (particularly Super Street Fighter II and the Street Fighter Alpha series). Funamizu was later promoted to General Manager of Capcom's Production Studio 1 which produced several of the company's arcade and consumer titles. He, along with producer Katsuhiro Sudo left Capcom in April to form Crafts & Meister. Works * Gun Smoke - character design * Side Arms Hyper Dyne - game designer * 1943: The Battle of Midway - designer * Forgotten Worlds - game designer * Dynasty Wars - game designer * U.N. Squadron - planner * 1941: Counter Attack - planner * Mega Twins - director * Street Fighter II - special thanks * Nemo - planner * Varth: Operation Thunderstorm - director * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs - special thanks * The Punisher - director * Saturday Night Slam Masters - special thanks * Super Street Fighter II - planner * Super Street Fighter II Turbo - planner * Armored Warriors - special advisor * X-Men: Children of the Atom - planner * Street Fighter Alpha: Warriors' Dreams - planner * Street Fighter Alpha 2 - planner and producer * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo - general producer * Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters - general producer * Star Gladiator - general producer * X-Men vs. Street Fighter - general producer * Mega Man 8 - general producer * Red Earth - general producer * Street Fighter III - general producer * Battle Circuit - general producer * Vampire Savior - general producer * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter - general producer * Capcom Sports Club - general producer * Mega Man X4 - general producer * Mega Man Battle & Chase - general producer * Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix - general producer * Street Fighter III 2nd Impact - general producer * Breath of Fire III - general producer * Marvel vs. Capcom - general producer * JoJo's Venture - general producer * Street Fighter EX2 - motion designer * Resident Evil 2 - general producer * Street Fighter Alpha 3 - planner and general producer * Mega Man & Bass - general producer * Plasma Sword - producer * Giga Wing - executive producer * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure - general producer * Tech Romancer - general producer * Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - General Producer * Strider 2 - general producer * Resident Evil 3 - general producer * SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium - supervisor * SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash - special thanks * Power Stone - general producer * Magical Tetris Challenge - general producer * The Misadventures of Tron Bonne - general producer * Dino Crisis - general producer * Spawn: In the Demon's Hand - general producer * Project Justice - general producer * Power Stone 2 - general producer * Breath of Fire IV - executive producer * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes - general producer * Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 - general producer * Resident Evil: Code Veronica - general producer * One Piece Mansion - general producer * Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon - general producer * Capcom vs. SNK 2 - general producer * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages - producer * Heavy Metal: Geomatrix - general producer * GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze - general producer * Hyper Street Fighter II - executive director * Auto Modellista - general producer * Gotcha Force - general producer * Devil May Cry 2 - executive producer * Chaos Legion - supervisor * Resident Evil Outbreak - event planner and executive producer * Monster Hunter - executive producer * Resident Evil Outbreak File #2 - event planner * Super Dragon Ball Z - executive director * Earth Seeker - designer References * External links * Craft & Meister Category:1965 births Category:Capcom people Category:Japanese video game designers Category:Living people Category:Japanese video game directors Category:Japanese video game producers